Oops
by Scare4irony
Summary: For the Tribble Master! Casiel gets drunk and THEN things go wrong in an attempt to fix his broken nose.
1. Advice from the Destined AntiChrist

AN: Okay new fic! Yay! This story if finished with proper chapters and everything. I am a slow writer as well, which is why this took forever. But I had a reason to do this. A while ago, okay so a little over two weeks ago it was the Tribble Master's birthday. I wrote her an E/O Challenge but I thought it would be fun to do this as well. These were her terms:  
_I would love a story that has drunk!Castiel and/or hurt!Dean. If you can make obscure literary references, or pop culture references, all the better. I'm leaving it kind of open ended for mayhem and mischief because I don't really know what I want. On a side note: My beliefs are: Magic always goes wrong. Dean is a cute kitten. Bobby is God. Sam is geeky. Body switches are good. And the word Kerfuffle is awesome. That is all.  
_Accepting this I took her challenge and began writing. My muse, (go to me homepage, it's the lemon...it's name is Bob) left me for a while...made me late. Eventually it came back with the rest of the story - didn't give me a title though...and so we begin...

* * *

**OOPS... **

Dean shouldn't have left Castiel alone with that girl...

Dean shouldn't have gotten Castiel drunk so that he'd go with the girl...

Dean shouldn't have let the angel try to fix his own nose...

In retrospect, Dean shouldn't have done a lot of things. But, of course, in true Dean Winchester style, he did them all and everyone around him had to pay a price.

**?_?**

"You really think this is a good idea?" Sam asked as he looked to the angel and then back at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam solemnly. "I haven't gotten him laid yet Sam, he was close but still! It would be great to get him laid, might get rid of the stick up his ass."

Scoffing, the younger Winchester walked over to the angel and regarded him carefully. "It would be sinful...and the fact that he's an angel makes it a hell of a lot worse."

Together, the trio stood in the motel room with Castiel still watching the brothers intently as they argued about him. It wasn't like he was going to get drunk, he had handled his first beer pretty well although all those skimpily dressed women had scared the wits out of him. He didn't understand why Dean was so intent on bringing one of _them _to bed. He could have found himself a nice woman but no, semi naked people were Dean's way of life.

"You know what? Cas, do you want to go?" asked Sam carefully. Everything in his brown eyes pleaded for him to say no. There was finally good in the world and he didn't want his big brother to corrupt it, just for the sake of losing one's virginity whether it be angel or human.

Dean sat on the bed and watched his brother. "Cas, don't worry 'bout it. Mom's only gonna get grumpier if you say yes."

Castiel smiled and suppressed a snort of laughter, looking up at Sam who had his lips pursed.

"Fine, go, go get STD's and get drunk and crap. See if I care." Sam motioned to the door with a snarl on his face. "Just don't expect me to bail you out if you get into trouble."

"Awesome!" Dean cheered and grabbed Castiel's sleeve. He pushed the angel out the door and smirked. "Bye, Mom!" he called out cheerily closing the door. A muffled sound of a pillow hitting the door could be heard from the outside of the motel room.

Once at the club Dean had ordered a couple of beers. "Just sit back and relax man."

This was easier said than done as Castiel averted his eyes from everything and everyone in the club. _Maybe I should have listened to Sam, he's destined to be the antichrist but at least he has decency_.

Finally the beer was delivered by a beautiful blonde haired lady. 'Wow,' Dean mouthed as she flashed him a smile and wiggled her ass in his face. "Ah, excuse me miss?"

"The name's Candy and yes, sugar?" she queried seductively.

Castiel groaned and rolled his eyes. _Obviously it was going to be an unintelligent name. Who names themselves after confectionary?'_

"Think you can hook my friend up?" Castiel's eyes went wide and he furiously shook his head. "He's shy but still he could learn to loosen up." Again Dean smiled and surveyed the other women in the room. "This is the coolest place ever."

"What can I say? We aim to please," Candy explained and then turned to Castiel. She whispered something in his ear, pulled the beer glass closer to him and walked away.

"I'm going to smite you!" he whimpered. "Dean, I do not," he paused to take a drink, "wish to be here." Castiel looked around the room and then back to Dean with panic growing in his eyes. "I shall drink once more and then after this, no more clubs." He fiddled with his hands and continued to look up and then avert his gaze whenever a woman approached. Truth be told, his neck was getting sore.

"Fine." Annoyed, Dean motioned to the nearest waitress and ordered another couple of drinks, lowering his voice as he asked for one of the strongest drinks possible. One that would knock the socks off anyone who believed they could hold their liquor.

She simply smiled, batted her eyelashes and sauntered off.

* * *

AN: There we go. So I guess this is set after S5ep3 but it might be a bit further down the track because I may have referenced it for later...oh well, hope you enjoyed this...plenty more to come with this and yes, remember if you think of a good title let me know! It shall be welcomed with open arms! Tribble Master, I know you are away at the moment...but maybe you'll find it maybe you won't, Bob wants to play hide 'n seek with you so goodluck! Love Scare4irony


	2. Confusion from the Feathers

AN: Oops it the title! We have a little mystery in this chapter. And I have confirmation for some of my friends that this is funny which is great!

* * *

_Previously: She simply smiled, batted her eyelashes and sauntered off._

"Woo!!" Castiel yelled as he clumsily danced on top of the bar with three other ladies. By this time he had removed his tie and coat. Folding up his sleeves and unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt proved to Dean that his angel was truly wasted.

"Want me to take him now?" Candy asked, laughing as Castiel stumbled down from the bar and made his way over to Dean. Dean could only smile and nod as she led the angel away from the table by his hands.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked. His head was buzzing and shapes continue to pop out in the middle of his vision; didn't matter though, all the tension was gone and he felt happy and lively. His eyes were swimming, drinking in every detail of everything from the paint on the roof to the fingernails on Candy's hand. '_Candy's such a nice name, more people should have it...'_

**?_?**

Screaming.

From the rooms, this meant... "Oh shit." Dean got up and ran to the back rooms, screeching to a halt when he found Castiel with a broken nose and swollen eye. "Again?!" Wide eyed, he watched the crowd grow larger and larger around them, all fighting for a position to see what had happened.

"I didn't do anything! She tried to take off my shirt and my wings folded out!" Castiel yelled back nasally through the blood. He staggered forward to Dean holding a hand out to gauge his distance from the walls. Dean grabbed his outstretched arm and pushed his way through the crowd.

"You freak, you fucking freak!" Candy bellowed out, half crying and half in rage. Her blonde hair was askew and her eyes were filled with rage and fear. She was shaking uncontrollably, large black and purple feathers clenched tightly in her hands.

Finally Dean and Castiel reached the outside of the club. They walked to the car with Dean holding onto the back of Castiel's trench coat as the angel continued to drunkenly stem the flow of blood that poured from his nose. "You can fix it?" Dean asked reaching the car and placing Castiel into the front of the car with his nose held over the outside of the car door. "No bleeding in my baby, dude, I don't care whether you're angel or human. No blood. Kapeesh?"

Briefly leaving Castiel to attend to himself Dean went to the trunk of the car and propped it up with a shotgun. He moved pieces of equipment and other miscellaneous items before grabbing the first aid box.

Castiel groaned in agony and began to attempt to heal himself. He removed on bloody hand from his nose and placed it just over his eye as it began to stop swelling and turn back to the pale colour of his skin instead of an adventurous purple and blue mess. His head was now pumping wildly and his vision began to blur. He didn't really feel so good.

Slouching in the seat he worked his magic again in an effort to try and heal his broken nose. He winced as it began to move and crunch into its former position. Wincing and hissing in pain his nose continued to mend, the blood slowing down from a stream, to a trickle and then finally, the red blood came to nothing. His slouching stopped abruptly as Dean yelled in horror...

Only a few kilometres away, Bobby's bed began to shake and his windows rattled. White light descended upon him and plunged him into unknown brightness. He woke up with his trucker cap falling onto the floor and his eyes wild with panic and anger. _Fucking hell. _He clutched his gun and tried to get to his wheelchair, but the last shake of the house had left it overturned and out of reach. "Damn piece of shit!" he cursed...

Back at the motel room Sam continued to pace until his head began to pound. His vision blurred and cleared and continued to do so as he brought his hands to his head. He made his way to the bathroom and fumbled with the cabinet, grabbing the paracetamol tablets and downing them with a glass of water. Again he squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temples. Burning sensations began to well up in his chest and pain shot through his body. Faster his heart and head began to beat. Unrelenting, it pushed his body in nauseating waves as Sam went down and limply lay on the floor with his hands still clutched to the sides of his head...

* * *

AN: DUH DUH DUH!!! So what's gonna happen to the boys people? Leave reviews, comments, critism whatever...tell me how the story is going basically. Peace out Scare4irony


	3. Warnings from the Pissed Off Dean

AN: Here we go with chapter 3. Okay so we had a mystery...and what happened to Dean will be solved...but Sam on the other hand, well you gotta wait til chapter 4.

* * *

_Previously: Faster his heart and head began to beat. Unrelenting, it pushed his body in nauseating waves as Sam went down and limply lay on the floor with his hands still clutched to the sides of his head..._

Castiel looked out of the rear view mirror and saw that no one was outside. Slightly frightened now, he cautiously stepped out of the Impala and into the dense moonlight. "Dean?" he called out. "I do not desire to be joked upon." He stumbled towards the back of the car. "Dean?" Castiel wiped the sweat away from his forehead and quickly spun to the ditch throwing up the alcohol.

"Hurts, doesn't it bitch?"

"Dean, where did you go?" Castiel stood up but couldn't see anyone around him.

"Down here dipshit," Dean said angrily. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"I…I…I didn't do anything. I just fixed my nose," Castiel answered astonished at the sight before him. He bent down and picked up the tan coloured tabby cat. "You are very light," he observed.

"No shit." Dean meowed. "We have to get back to Sam, maybe even Bobby." He looked up at Castiel, whose blue eyes were cloudy and drooping. "You have to drive."

"I do not believe it to be wise. Alcohol and driving do not mix." Castiel tilted his head and shakily walked back to the car dropping Dean into the passenger seat of the car. "I shall call Sam. He will be angry. But it's safer." He began to press numbers and held the phone to his ear.

"_This is Sam Winchester; I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you..."_

"He is not answering." Castiel looked at Dean uncertainly. "We should go now."

"How? I can't drive...you're drunk. Sam is probably in the shower. I'm the size of handbag!"

"Well, I could fly," Castiel suggested.

Dean held up a paw, his emerald green eyes narrowed into small slits. "Cas, you do not, and I repeat, do not ever DRINK AND FLY!"

"How is that any different from drinking and driving?"

"Uh..." Dean scratched his head with his paw.

"Let's just go."

**?_?**

Somehow both the semi-drunk angel and the tabby cat made their way back to the motel in one piece.

Castiel knocked on the door and entered when no one came. "Sam?"

"Sam, get your ass outta the shower...we have a major problem." Dean jumped out of Castiel's hands and pawed at the bathroom door, splinters of paint hitting the ground, scratch marks appearing on the door. "Sam, move it! I'm serious! We have a big problem!"

"Go away!" Sam yelled from behind the bathroom door.

Dean looked up at Sam and exchanged a worried glance with the angel. "Sammy, c'mon let me in. I promise what ever happened can be fixed."

"Dean, go away...something really strange happened and just don't come in...It's really bad and I'm really screwed..."

* * *

AN: Okay so Dean is a cute little cat. So sue me...actually don't sue me, but he's a cute cat - I realised that made absolutely no sense at all. What will become of Sammy dearest though? Wow this is the fastest I've ever updated a story. Keep reading and leave some reviews yeah? Okay awsome, Scare4irony


	4. Questions from the Sad Looking Sam

AN: Chapter 4 - Happy New Years Eve...and then Happy New Year! Hope you have a wonderful beginning to 2010 and you life continues to be amazing and full of happiness and love. So here is chapter four and we finally get to see who or what Sam becomes and then our wonderfully messed up trio will began their journey onto Bobby's...I wonder what's instore for Bobby.

* * *

_Previously: "Dean, go away...something really strange happened and just don't come in...It's really bad and I'm really screwed..."_

That was enough for Dean who motioned for Castiel to open the door. The angel forced the door and, when it didn't give, kicked it open instead. Dean ran through the door and saw Sam sitting on the bathtub. His clothes had changed. A white lab coat, black boots, pens in his breast pocket. His build had lessened severely...and then Dean's eyes travelled up to Sam's large head.

"Cat!" Sam yelled. "You turned into a cat!"

"Sam...Your head is huge!" Dean continued ignoring Sam's observation.

"I know, Dean. Shut up!" Sam bit back angrily.

"You're a geek?"

Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror and winced. His forehead had expanded several centimetres upwards and the circumference had radically altered as well. His head sat as a little mop of brown unruly hair that had no bearing what so ever on his massively distorted head.

Sam's eyes, which were previously glassy, suddenly changed. They became lifeless and dark. He sat ramrod straight and his voice proceeded to sound autonomous and plain. "Motor coordination allows us to do the same action but it doesn't follow the same path that we once took." After this random fact was spat out, he slumped his shoulders and reverted back to his previous self.

"Dean, Cas...so tell me what am I going to do?" he questioned.

Castiel looked at Sam. "Sam, do you...what did-"

"Dude, what the hell was that?!" Dean jumped up to Sam's lap and stared into his brown eyes.

"What was what?" Sam questioned. "I don't get you."

"What was...that whole stand straight...something 'bout coordination not going with a path and something." Dean gestured frantically around with his paws and continued to look at Sam with worry.

" I didn't say anything."

"You did."

Sam huffed. "Okay, so even if I did...why the hell do I look like this?!" Gesturing to himself he looked down. "I look like a freak."

This hit a soft spot with Dean. No one was allowed to call Dean's brother a freak, which included Sam as well. Angrily he wheeled around to Castiel. "Why did your magic screw up?!"

Frightened at the cat's sudden outburst he answered slowly, the alcohol still pumping through his veins. "I do not understand what happened. All I wanted to do was fix my nose." He suddenly turned pale and pushed Sam aside in his haste to reach the sink, only just reaching it before losing the contents of his stomach. "Next time you ask me to drink, I will smite you." His brow crinkled in irritation as beads of sweat made their way from the crease of his hairline to the end of his nose. "Sam, I apologize for not listening to you previously. Even if, according to Dean, you bear feminine traits, they were at least in my best interest."

"Um...thanks. I think." Sam turned to Dean. "What does Cas have anything to do with this and why did he want to fix his nose?"

"Long story. Maybe we should call Bobby."

"Pi equals 3.142857142857" Sam slumped again. Absentmindedly he scratched Dean behind his ears, smiling as Dean purred in annoyance. "Who's driving?"

* * *

AN: Since interesting things have happened to the boys, then something interesting has to happen with Bobby of course. Stay tuned. Like I said Happy New Year and I send you all my love. Leave reviews and I love you all. Make 2010 count! Scare4irony


	5. Getting Answers from the Man Upstairs

AN: Here we reveal what happened to Bobby dearest. Last chapter Sam turned into a well...Dean mentions it in the second line of this chapter...I don't know how else to explain it. Hope you have a wonderful day :D

* * *

_Previously: "Pi equals 3.142857142857" Sam slumped again. Absentmindedly he scratched Dean behind his ears, smiling as Dean purred in annoyance. "Who's driving?"_

"Why did you make me drive?" Sam whined as they stepped out of the Impala. "Those people stared at me for miles. Uh, little help here."

"Cas, go help the robot geek," Dean commanded over his furry little shoulder.

Castiel obediently went up to Sam and grabbed his arms slowly pulling Sam out of the car. He pushed Sam's shoulders down and then Sam's down so that it would fit through the door of the Impala. "Once again Sam, I apologize for your misfortune," he offered.

"What the fuck!" Dean cried as he looked at Bobby's house, or lack of. Splinters of wood the size of toothpicks lay scattered on the ground. Bobby's possessions were burnt and ripped to pieces. Slowly Dean's green eyes began to fill with unbidden tears and he croaked, "He could still be alive...couldn't he?" Cautiously he padded forward not bothering to check if Castiel or Sam were following him. Reaching where the door once stood on the remnants of the old wooden porch, he stepped through the threshold.

Sam and Castiel gaped.

Dean blinked once, and then once again. He opened his eyes to a completely white room that was larger than the eye could see. His paws felt good on the luscious white carpet as he stood amongst paintings of a bright and vivid quality. "Bobby?" Meekly he wandered through the rest of the odd place. Corridors were lined with filing cabinets and hard-drives. "Bobby!" More paintings filled the walls, paintings of angels, and, if he looked closely, he could see some of the painted angels were holding portraits of their vessels as well. Just off to the left Dean found a hallway that was suspiciously dark and narrow. He walked forward, his heart beating in his little tiny chest. "Bobby?"

A man sat hunched over a desk, typing furiously away at a computer. He seemed to be writing letters and making phone calls all at the same time. Briefly he paused to look up; hearing nothing he continued to multi task. "Bobby?" Dean said louder.

The man turned around wearily and rolled his wheelchair out from under the desk. "Get me outta here you idjit!" Bobby flexed his hands and rubbed his temples.

"_Dear God please...I need you to save my son...I want to kill her so bad...Look after my mommy in heaven...Dear God...Please God...Help me pass my exams...God are you there? It's me, Judy..."_

"Bobby, I need your help. Something went wrong with Cas' magic and now I'm a Garfield and Sam's a Dexter."

Bobby wheeled around in his chair and faced the kitty. "Dean, you-"

"I know."

"You look cute," Bobby said jauntily, his spirits lifted a bit before being crushed once again as more prayers entered his head. "Where's your brother?"

"Um...I don't know; where are we exactly?" Dean asked, looking around the room.

* * *

AN: Half way through! Yay! 5 chapter left now...Leave reviews. Scare4irony


	6. Understanding from the Place Within

AN: I actually posted on the day I was meant to! Haha, okay so...here's the new chapter. My collection of drabbles, 'Birthday Challenges,' hit 100 reviews! Sorry, I'm happy; that's never happened before :D Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Previously: "Um...I don't know; where are we exactly?" Dean asked, looking around the room._

"He vanished." Sam gazed at the spot where Dean had disappeared. "He was there; right there...and now he's gone."

"I must still be drunk," murmured Castiel. Rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand he looked at the current environment. "Something supernatural has happened though. Demonic possibly, I can't think of anything else to explain it, although this seems almost angelic."

"Blowing up a man's house to hell and back doesn't seem very angelic, Cas." Sam walked up to where Dean had gone missing, holding out the EMF meter to scan the area. "Nothing." Pocketing the meter, he yelled Dean's name.

"D'ya hear that?" Bobby asked. He went back to the computer and quickly answered as many prayers as possible.

Dean began to laugh. "Dude, I can't believe you're God."

"You think it's funny?"

"No, I just can't imagine a trucker being _God_!" Dean meowed his laugh again. "You're answering prayers! I mean you answer mine and Sam's a hell of a lot but this is ridiculous!"

Bobby growled. "Pull me a spare hard drive." He looked at Dean who looked innocently back at him...his eyes were big and glassy and his paws were out the front of him, all he needed was a little black hat...boots and a thin metal rapier. "For some stupid reasons...I have to save the prayers."

Outside Castiel and Sam were becoming impatient. "Maybe we should just go in."

"The order of the periodic table is determined by the number of protons in each element. Many however are still undefined and will continue to be added as they are discovered and scientific capabilities are further advanced."

Castiel grabbed Sam's sleeve and threw all caution to the wind, entering inside the unknown. A familiar presence landed upon Castiel's shoulders. He felt an overwhelming peace and sense of ecstasy that was just too familiar – it was something that he couldn't put his finger on. Together, in silence, the two men made their way down several paths and corridors. "Dean?"

"Cas, Sammy, in here!" Dean yelled back in reply to Cas' voice echoing off the walls. "Bobby's alive!"

"Christ almighty,son!, You get smart or something?!" Bobby gawked as Sam pushed his head through the doorway. "That's huge!"

Castiel peered behind Sam and glared at Bobby for his reaction to Sam's head. "Glad you're alive Bobby," he responded curtly.

"Don't you glare at me, angel boy." Sighing and wearily rubbing a hand over his face, Bobby watched Castiel's movements intently as the angel walked around Sam and stood next to the young hunter. "I'm guessing you had something to do with all this. From what I gather, alcohol 'n magic don't mix."

_"God, please help me...Keep me safe throughout the night, may I wake at morning light, peaceful through my existent day, when time to go take me quickly away...Please let me not miscarry this child again, please God...Save my wife and son from themselves..."_

"Bobby, your house is smashed to pieces; we can't go outside because there's nothing to go outside to." Sam gestured to outside the walls, and their current location in wherever they were.

Dean looked at Bobby's legs and then the wheelchair that was the only thing that let him get around. It hurt him, watching his adoptive father, so broken. And in his mind, it was his fault. He spilled the blood, caused the chain of events which led to Sam trying to stop Lilith. Bobby was in a wheel chair because of him, "Bobby, if you're a God, how come you haven't healed yourself?"

His legs that had lost all feeling were just there. They didn't do anything and although Dean had only just pointed it out, it wasn't something that Bobby hadn't already considered. He imagined being able to walk. Just the freedom of it all and vowing to never whinge about anything else ever again – it was true; you don't know what you got 'til it's gone. "Not an option son. I wish it was but angel magic. If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. It's crap, but true. Moment you guys are back to normal...or as close as you can get with your _situation_ – I'd be the same. Cripple."

The room was silent. There was nothing that they could say to make this better, the boys wished they could, they _hoped_ they could but hoping was no use.

* * *

AN: Chapter 6 is gone and dusted, now...we will get to chapter 7 soon. Keep your eyes open for a new story...possible called Fighting Reality...or Accepting Reality...still trying to figure out the title, but there are some notes on my profile about new stories. Leave reviews...Scare4irony


	7. Hairballs from the Cute Kitten

AN: Oh I must be getting better at updating! This is super fast! I broke into a new fandom as well! I am now an Outsiders writer, you know the book, most people study it in highschool, maybe middle school if you're the States.

* * *

_Previously: The room was silent. There was nothing that they could say to make this better, the boys wished they could, they hoped they could but hoping was no use._

_Cough, cough, cough. Gasp! Splutter! Choke...!_

A cacophony of every other sick unimaginable sound under the sun was heard from the corner of the room.

"Dean?" Sam queried. He positioned himself quickly at Dean's side, looking on helplessly while Dean coughed and spluttered. He watched Dean beat his tiny paws against his chest, his pointy ears turning a wild red as he hacked even more violently than before. "C'mon get it out," the younger Winchester encouraged. Unsure of what to do he held Dean's head and softly patted his brother's back, trying to dislodge anything in the cat's throat. Dean's eyes were large and fearful looking. He continued to cough and splutter, thumping his long tail against the floor in angry panic. "It's okay," Sam soothed. "Don't panic, just keep coughing."

Slowly Dean began to regain control of his lungs. The tickling had disappeared. "S'rry,' he wheezed. Sam nodded his head in okay and picked Dean up. "Put me down Sam!" he yelped. He squirmed and moved pawing at Sam's scrawny looking chest. "Sam-"

It flew out of his mouth and hit Sam squarely in the nose. Face contorted in disgust and eyes squeezed shut tightly, a wet sticky glob of brown-green-blonde furry matted goo slowly slid down Sam's nose.

Dean hiccupped. "Sorry..." Castiel and Bobby both looked at Sam in amusement and horror. "...Hairball," he laughed to himself.

Sam opened his brown eyes slowly and glared at his seemingly innocent brother. "Dean,' he breathed out slowly before wiping his nose and the goo off his face with the sleeve of his white coat. "I hate you."

Bobby roared with laughter, no longer able to contain his mirth. Castiel uncertainly joined him, first making small squeaks before erupting as well. It was so out of character for the angel to show so much emotion but his time amongst humans had slowly begun to change him. Or it could have been the alcohol still in his system – it was hard to tell.

Sam dropped Dean to the ground, still fuming, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest on the defensive. "Cats get hairballs 'cause they lick themselves...all over."

Dean stopped laughing and looked at Sam seriously. "Dude, gross, no and gross."

Sam narrowed his eyes into little tiny slits. "You're probably a 'queen'."

"Dude, if you were a dog you'd be a bitch." Sam gawked at the cat. Dean smiled happily. "Hey, I know stuff too."

Castiel watched the both of them, speaking: "Maybe he's a 'gib'?" Cool blue eyes watch Sam's face as a cloud of confusion washed upon his face before it broke into a smile.

"I wish; it'd make my life easier." Sam laughed. Bobby laughed as well, watching Dean's puzzlement. "Cas, you're not so bad drunk, even though you did all this." Sam gestured to his head and to the others who had been impacted by Castiel's wayward magic.

"Thank you for the comment though I don't understand ...it is possible for Dean to be..." Castiel proceeded to walk over to Dean and pick the feline up by under his paws.

"Cas, you son of a bitch, put me down and what the hell's a 'gib'?" Dean seethed, trying to scratch Castiel's face but having no success as the angel held him at arm's length.

_C'mon God...Let my little boy be okay...Don't let him be recruited...I just need some hope...God?...Please protect her..._

"Cas, what the word?" Bobby suddenly said.

Castiel and Sam looked at Bobby blankly. "The word?"

"The word?" A blank look, followed by a sigh of realisation made its way to onto Castiel's face. "I don't know...I think it started with a 'k'."

"Thursday, put Dean down. Sam, use your noggin and see how many 'k' words you can come up with. I'm gonna get us some dictionaries." Bobby wheeled himself to the door. "We're getting out of this place. Getting things back to normal and I'm gonna stop hearing voices." Just then a the room filled with a swishing noise and thousands of white pieces of paper floated and fell through the air, covering Bobby like a pile of snow. "Mail's here," he sighed digging his way out of the paper and leaving the room. Castiel put Dean down and all three of them traded puzzling looks.

"'K' words?" Sam and Dean mouthed in unison.

* * *

AN: Okay some people both my beta's questioned this, the end where Bobby says Thursday instead of Castiel is in reference to Castiel being labelled the 'Angel of Thursday,' so I hope that clears up any confusion. Chapter 8 will be on it's way. Leave reviews, peace out, Scare4irony


	8. Anger from the Drunk Angel

AN: Another day, another chapter...wow, I can't believe how fast I'm updating this :D Hope you enjoy, we're getting so close to the end.

* * *

_Previously: "'K' words?" Sam and Dean mouthed in unison._

"Kalashnikov!"

Sam blinked a few times. "A Russian made automatic rifle, Dean?"

"Well...angels are violent." A disapproving look from Castiel made Dean bury his head in the dictionary again. "Knickerbockers!" he cried out a few moments later. He turned his head in Castiel's direction. The angel was completely ignoring him. "Can you at least try what I'm suggesting, Cas?" Green eyes looked imploringly in Castiel's direction, "It's not like we have anything to lose and you should've thought about this earlier. A word to reverse this – would've welcomed it sooner, dude." Hopping off from the desk, Dean strode to Bobby's side and looked up at him from the ground. Taking a while to think he slowly began to speak cautiously choosing his words. "Bobby, do you think it would be easier like this?"

"Like what, Dean?" the older hunter murmured, absentmindedly flipping the page of his dictionary. "How about 'keystone', I mean that sounds...magic-y."

Castiel tried the word but nothing happened. "I'm sorry."

Dean attempted to jump to Bobby's lap struggling with the height and digging his claws into Bobby's legs. Huffing, Bobby picked Dean up and put him in his lap. "Sorry," Dean apologised. "I mean, with the apocalypse and all..." _Maybe this wasn't so great. _"...I'm just saying, we have to find God and you know. You are God."

"If something were to go wrong boy, my two best hunters would be tiny little tabby cat with enough hairballs to cover a small state and a super large headed geek – no offence Sam."

Sam looked up. "None taken."

Sadly Bobby turned his attention back to Dean. "I know you mean well son, but like I said, me being a God? It's no option in our fight against the apocalypse. We gotta fight this the hard way."

Castiel rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Sam, I thought research was your thing?"

"I'm good at it, but I'm not sure it's my thing." He flicked the page again, "Bobby...what if the word isn't English? I mean there could be millions of 'k' words in other languages and we wouldn't even know about it."

"I think-"

"Glucose – the six-carbon sugar, or mono-saccharide, that through the process of glycolysis produces glucose molecules that can be absorbed across the gut wall into the blood."

Bobby shrugged like Sam spurting out random facts was nothing new, which in fact, it wasn't, just weird. "As I was saying earlier I'm pretty sure it's okay."

Combing his hand through his dark hair, Castiel let out an irritated sigh, "We are never going to get anywhere with this! We have a cat that spits out his own fur," he gestured to Dean. "A God that doesn't know what to do," he moved to Bobby's side, his voice rising with each word. "And a boy with a head the size of an exercise ball, not to mention the fact that I think I'm still drunk!"

Three pairs of eyes blinked at Castiel in synchronisation, his sudden outburst still playing in their minds.

"Listen I know this sucks but you don't need to insult us," Sam said calmly waking towards Castiel. "It's not our fault okay, you just drank a lot –"

With a strength and co-ordination borne of inebriation Castiel lashed out at Sam. Hindered by his lessened body mass Sam hit the floor hard with a _thump. _

Castiel's eyes went wide with realisation. "Sam I...I..."

"Son of a bitch!" Sam cursed, pouncing up. With his spindly arms and legs he tried to attack Castiel but to no avail. He was losing badly. Castiel sat atop of his chest with Sam struggling to breath. His hair was askew and his limbs flailing for the need of oxygen. "Okay...okay, stop, let me up," Sam gasped, relieved when the angel slipped unceremoniously from his torso. Chest heaving uncontrollably, he positioned his hands on his knees, willing his lungs to take in big mouthfuls of air, big brown orbs looked worriedly down at his body. "It took me years to build up my strength and you made me weak in the space of a few seconds."

Watching wearily, Dean glared at the both of them while Bobby just watched the papers lying on the ground and the dictionaries that were ripped and bent out of shape. "You leave my place in disorder...God or not I will kick..." Bobby trailed off, his grey eyes widening with that look of 'why didn't I think of that earlier?'

Castiel stared into Bobby's eyes and his eyes turned equally wide. "You know the word."

* * *

AN: Okay so...next chapter, I dunno sorta serious...til you get to the end. Make sure to tell others about this story :D Leave reviews, love Scare4irony


	9. Confessions from the Castiel

AN: Second last chapter! Anyone who want's to check out my new story is welcomed to, it's called 'It Has Nothing To Do With Luck, It's Just Reality.' This chapter is pretty serious til you get to the end.

* * *

  
_Previously: Castiel stared into Bobby's eyes and his eyes turned equally wide. "You know the word."_

The knife pressed softly against the palm of Castiel's hand. He winced as the blade pierced the layers of skin and blood slowly began to rise out of its crevasse like molten rock from a volcano. Sam, Dean and Bobby had all entered the circle of herbs and salt waiting for Castiel's reversal spell to take hold. The boys had no idea what was taking place. All they knew was that after Bobby's and Castiel's sudden light-bulb moment, they had been commanded to find herbs, salt, and a knife, candles and a piece of paper. On the door of Bobby's study Castiel drew a circle with his own blood. The red substance seeped downwards, pulled by gravity and heightening the group's anticipation with each centimetre it crawled down the door.

Swirls and dots proceeded to be placed within the bloodied circle with small dashes and flicks. Castiel's' determination was written all over his face, the lines in his forehead deepened as did the intensity with which he worked. Feverishly, he murmured to himself almost like a madman, it had to be perfect. This could not go wrong. Even if it seemed simple enough, one wrong move, drawing or word could send them all to damnation.

Dean shifted uncomfortably within the circle of condiments. "Cas, you want help?" he offered. Castiel mumbled some more and Sam picked Dean up, cradling him in his arms. "I swear Sammy, none of this gets out to anyone," he seethed.

_Dear God please let me get better...Please keep my family safe...Don't let the plane crash...Please God...Make them leave me alone...Why do I have to suffer for his mistakes..._

One prayer caught Bobby's attention above all the rest.

_Dear God, please let this be fixed. I don't wish to inflict pain or discomfort to the brothers any more than I already have. Please God, I don't want to send them to damnation, and neither Bobby..._

Whatever Cas was doing was messing with his memories, did he forget that Bobby could hear him?

_I just wanted this to be over so bad; I guess that's why I let Dean take me out. My brothers don't care about anything anymore. They think they do. They think they care about having a paradise on earth, but they don't . Not anymore. Father please, I have to find You. You are the only one who can fix this. Stop Lucifer, he's Your son, he cared about You – went about it the wrong way but still...Father, am I to bear the same fate as he? Why must You pit family against each other? Sam prays to You constantly, he was led astray but he sees his wrong doing. Dean doesn't have anything but hope anymore, he's 'running on empty' as he calls it. And Bobby, someone so fierce to protect those who aren't even his own blood has been dealt with this hand? Please God, don't let me screw up. Forgive me, but this is the closest thing I've ever had to having a family and I don't intend to lose any of them._

Bobby scrubbed his hand wearily against his face. "Castiel, you're gonna get us out of this, son."

From behind him Castiel smiled briefly, what Bobby said wasn't a question, it was a statement that warmed his heart and gave him hope for the future.

Knifing his finger, Castiel wrote on the piece of paper. He nodded to his three companions in the circle of herbs and salt. He lit the candle and threw the paper onto the flame. The paper caught alight and embers danced in the air. Striking his hand with the knife again Castiel spread the blood so that it covered his palm and smacked his bloodied hand right in the middle of the browning circle of caked blood.

_One thing left to do now._ Castiel thought. Raising his voice he yelled...

"KERFUFFLE!"

* * *

AN: Next chapter is the last one, um...leave reviews :D Scarei4rony


	10. Answers from the Dictionary

AN: Final chapter! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed the story, and read it in general :D The end referances to a previous chapter in the story.

* * *

  
_Previously: "KERFUFFLE!"_

The four men woke up in their own time. Their shoulders quivered in the winter sunlight as the afternoon temperature played games of hotter, colder with them. They were adorned in their previous attire before Castiel's magic had gone wrong, and seemingly back to normal.

"Sammy?" Dean woke up to find himself in Sam's arms, one hand over Dean's chest, the other acting like a pillow under his own head. _Awkward! _Bobby was sitting in his wheelchair looking confused but calm at the same time. Finally Dean's eyes swept to a figure lying next to a door. Blood splashed the door and floor surrounding the angel. "Cas?" Dean called to the figure. Sam stirred, his lip quivered but then he went back to sleep, or whatever state they were in before they decided to join the land of the living.

Pale sunken eyes searched for Dean from across the room. "Hello." Castiel greeted weakly. "I'm glad you have returned to normal. After recent events I was wondering if it were possible for you to fix me." He gestured to the wounds on hands that had slowed to a trickle of blood. Noticing that they were in Bobby's actual house and not some makeshift God camp thing where the walls were white and the hallways hollow with nothing but silence Dean extricated himself from Sam's grip and ran to the bathroom, grabbing towels and the first aid kit.

"You fixed it," Dean stated while Castiel watched him bandage the wounds with care. "Tell me if it hurts."

Wincing, he nodded to Dean and the older hunter slightly loosened his grip on the gauze material. "I was afraid that it wouldn't work," he confessed.

Dean finished bandaging Castiel's hand and, patting the angel's shoulder he pushed himself up toward Sam.

"Sam...Sammy c'mon you gotta wake up." Dean gently shook his brother's shoulder.

"Dean," Sam murmured. Sluggishly he opened his eyes. "My head hurts." Wiping away at his eyes, he blinked and groaned as his head continued to feel like it had been hit with a hammer.

"C'mon Sam. If you can, get to the couch," Bobby said. He wheeled out to the kitchen and came back producing a glass of water for Sam.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam swallowed the water gratefully and Dean went to get Castiel. "Sit, it's better than on the ground." Sam turned to address Bobby. "Get him some aspirin, he's gonna need it."

Dean walked Castiel to the couch, settling him next to Sam and then taking a seat next to the angel, visibly glad for the soft exterior of the couch. Nodding, Bobby went off once again, leaving the three men sitting on his couch. They stared at the opposing wall with exhaustion and other feelings radiating from their personas.

"My head hurts – I wish to never drink again."

**?_?**

Evening came quickly enough. Dean was no longer meowing or throwing up hairballs. Sam could actually manage to comb his hands through his hair and weighed more than he used to. Bobby was no longer hearing voices or being assaulted with letters and emails, while Castiel was only slightly hung over but on the whole he was better than before.

The three men were ready to set off. Castiel took his place in the back seat of the Impala. Wondering eyes watched Bobby's house from a distance and seeing the brothers' silhouettes dance across the window as they gathered the rest of their belongings, before he closed them ready for the long journey ahead.

"Bobby, have you seen Dean?" Sam asked putting his bags down near the front door. His older brother had disappeared only a few minutes before, slinking out of their bedroom and walking downstairs briskly before Sam had a chance to ask what was up. Shaking his head Bobby wheeled into the kitchen again, packing food for the trip to their next hunt. "Dean? Dean? C'mon, we gotta go. You said it yourself." He made his way to the rear of the house and noticed the thin line of light that seeped from beneath the door to the study. He knocked softly. "Dean?"

"Nearly ready!" Dean yelled from behind the door.

Sam quietly slipped into the room, not wanting to disturb whatever Dean was doing. He stood behind Bobby's desk, opposite where Dean was busily occupied, head buried in a book. "What are you doing?" Sam became worried when Dean's shoulders tensed and he left the room swiftly, as though he was stalking his prey. Mutters of anger could be heard from the hallway as Dean stomped out to the car. Confused, Sam walked towards the desk Dean had vacated only moments before. _A dictionary? _Scanning eyes went down the page.

_Gib – Neuter(2)verb  
Make an animal unable to reproduce; castrate or spay..._

* * *

AN: Finished! Tribble your challenge/present was finally completed! So hope ya'll enjoyed it, now I'm gonna go and actually do some of the homework I've been given. Leave reviews, lots of love and see you next time :D Scare4irony


End file.
